Gunna love you til I's dead
by MyMischeifCantBeManaged
Summary: Hermione recalls the day her life changed forever, in a good way of course. R&R better then sounds i think Song based


Hey Guys! How's life? Good? Good. So I don't actually have an idea for this story. Its just going to kinda have to come from the little spot in the back of my mind that is CREATIVITY. If you can't tell from my past stories, I don't have a lot of it so here goes nothing.  
PaGeBrEaK

I told you on the day we wed that I was gonna love you to the day I's dead.

Hermione bobbed her head to the music she was listening to. Around her, the world raged on, but she couldn't hear it thanks to her new headphones. The little device in her hand had just started playing one of her favorite songs. It had taken some time, but she fell in love with the song. At first she hadn't understood why, and then she suddenly understood it. This is the way she felt about Fred Weasley. Her husband of the past year. She loved him to death. And on their wedding night she had literally told him that she was gonna love him till she was dead. He told her good, because if she didn't he'd die of heart break.

The song continued to play as her mind started to wonder away from The Outsiders, the book she was currently reading. She started replaying, as she often did, the day he asked her to marry him. She smiled as she recalled how they had been at the Weasley Home, down by the pond, with squirt guns which they had picked up at a muggle store and planned to surprise the rest of the Weasley Kids Clan. Which they had done well. They had both hid behind some of the closest trees to the pond, and as the large group approached they jumped out, spraying them with, Harry being the first one to realize what was going on took off on a dead run to the rest of the squirt guns, picking up a green one and quickly filling it with water. He turned around and pressed the trigger, catching Fred square in the back. Then turned the gun on Hermione, spraying her in the chest.

The rest of the Weasleys then caught on to what was going on and joined in on the fun. They all ran around squirting each other and laughing their arses off. It was quite the sight to see. When everyone got tired of running, weaving, and dodging water, they all collapsed into a large circle. Hermione summoned a bunch of rocks and with Fred's help placed them in nice sized circle. Then they gathered some wood and piled it inside the circle, after lighting the fire they leaned back against the large log that lay behind them. Hermione put her head on Fred's chest, and listened to the conversations going on on either side of them. She looked up at Fred, who wasn't paying any attention to anything anyone else was saying. Instead he was staring at her with a small smile playing on his lips. She gave him a curious look but said nothing.

A few hours later after the bonfire was over, everyone had head back to the burrow apart from Hermione, Fred, and George. They had all three volunteered to stay behind and put out the fire, which had worked out great for Fred's plan. Just as Hermione was starting to put out the fire she heard a voice behind her, which stopped her.

"Mione, you looks so beautiful tonight. You look beautiful every night really, but tonight your like glowing with beauty. I have barely been able to tear my eyes off you all night. Which makes everything perfect because well, it makes this so much easier to do," Fred began, and then started to go down on one knee, his hand in his pocket. Then smiling up at her, with a hopeful look in his eyes he finished with this, "You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened in my life. Looking back on my life, 8 of my 10 most memorable nights have been with you. Your beautiful and mean everything to me. And I know a lot of people already know that we are together but I want everyone to know that your mine. So Hermione Jean Granger, will you please please marry me?"

Hermione stood there with tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't speak, only nod, furiously nod for that matter. She hugged Fred, and gasped when he showed her the ring, which had to small otters around a sapphire. She hugged him once again, than grabbed his head, and pulled it down so that she could press her lips to his. Suddenly there was a crack and a boom, and they looked up to see fireworks in the sky, Gryffindor colored fireworks for that matter. They smiled over at George, knowing he was the cause of it.

END FLASH BACK

Hermione smiled at the memory once again, and smiled even more when she remembered telling the rest of the Weasleys, and Harry, who were all over joyed that Fred had finally bucked up the courage to ask her to marry him.

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and looking up she saw the man who was currently the star of her life, and her favorite memories.

"Mione? Have you been listening to music this whole time? I've been calling for you for the past 3 minutes." Fred said with a smirk on his face. "Anyways Mrs. Weasley, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date tonight?" He finished with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course I will, I would love to go on a date with a handsome man like yourself" She replied smirking.

I told you on the day we wed that I was gonna love you till I's dead

PAGE BREAK

Well that was kind of a bad story :/ o well, felt good to get it out of the system.

Stay Gold Guys.


End file.
